Highness
His Highness (殿下 His Royal Highness) is the leader of a sub faction of the Demon Lord Alliance Community, Ouroborus. Appearance Highness has an appearance of a young, white haired child with gold eyes. His hair is a bit disheveled and similar in style to Izayoi's, but a small clip pushes the right side of his bangs away to reveal part of his forehead. Highness wears a white coat over a buttoned up shirt, white baggy pants and brown shoes. A black scarf is wrapped around his neck. Personality It would be best to describe Highness as a child leader in charge of an army. Highness is aware of his position and acts like a leader when needed. He takes pride in his position and the hopes that the others place in him. Highness is strict with his allies but can be kind to them and shows care towards them when they are hurt. When fighting the Angels Highness immediately told the others to run while he holds them off, showing a care for his allies on par with Izayoi. Towards his enemies however, he is a force to be reckoned with, though he lets them fight him at full strength. Possibly to show an honorable side, or to test his own strengths and limits. It would seem that he shows no interest in fighting people that are unable to make his fight exciting. He allowed people to escape with the reason that he wasn't there for the purpose of fighting the other weaklings. He also chose Izayoi to be his opponent when the full scale war in the form of a game erupted for the purpose of performing his task, and perhaps the small childish desire to have fun. Highness may not look like it but he is an innocent, naive child who only goes by the orders of those who entrust him with something, be it dreams or orders. Relationships Rin - Rin wants him to be her highness and works for that goal under him, acting as the brains of his group and helping him out with his daily activities. Rin has been under Highness command for three years, and while he usually chastises her for stupid ideas, he still cares about her and values her support. Graiya - The oldest of the group whom Highness respects somewhat by affectionately calling him 'Gramps'. Aura - A fellow member of Ouroborus. Like the rest of his group, Highness cares for her well-being. Maxwell - Even His Highness is aware of Maxwell's task and their relationship is much like a secret game of tug of war as they try to make each other do things and yet knowing that they weren't on the same mindset. Sandora - Highness pretended to be Sandora's friend, only using her loneliness to gain intel on the Salamandra castle. When he oust himself and Rin he playfully remarked that it was too bad he couldn't be Sandora's friend anymore. If anything to Highness, Sandora was a tool for him to use. Black Percher - It was His Highness who held the book that summoned her to Little Garden, though their relationship is nothing more than acquaintances. Highness respected her power but that is about it. Jin Russell - Highness pretended to be Jin's friend in order to gather intel and because Sandora introduced him and Rin to Jin. However he grew to naturally respect Jin due to his analytical skills and knowledge. Hearing about Jin;s Gift only caused Highness to want Jin to join his group and that he would prepare suitable Demon Lord's for Jin to contract with. Sakamaki Izayoi - Highness managed to enrage Izayoi by injuring his comrades. While Highness respects his Gift he finds Izayoi to be a wall of sorts that prevents him from moving on. When Izayoi learned about Highness past, Izayoi felt the urge to obliterate Highness's existence entirely. Black Rabbit - He holds nothing against her, in fact he respects her rank as a of Little Garden, but he is responsible for the loss of her divinity and her injuries. Demon King of Confusion - He has been recruited by his Highness as the boy believes the Demon King could be useful to their plans. Background Highness was created three years before the fall of the Names. During his birth he was given strict orders of what he must do and was born with all the knowledge he needed to complete his task. Highness attended the market where Leticia was sold to Perseus. Between then and the start of the series, he was responsible for bringing down the Avalon community. Acting like a trader Community, he befriended Sandora and made use of her loneliness to infiltrate the Salamandra headquarters and locate the seal of Azi Dahaka. Plot Volume 4 His Highness, Rin, Graiya and Aura were based at the Vampire Castle that floated above Underwood. Highness warned Rin not to touch the sleeping Leticia less she activated a sort of defense mechanism. Highness ordered Rin and the others to take advantage of the cease-fire and launch an attack on the Alliance that will separate them, even if it means destroying Underwood. The reason for this plan was to prevent the rise of a Southern Master. When Highness learned the Bearer of a Tree was in the Names, Highness ordered Rin to take the Gift at any cost. Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Talks are underway to assimilate the sub faction of Ouroboros Alliance into the No name Alliance. Gift and Abilities Highness is a of Origin similar to Izayoi but the main difference being that Highness was not born with the Gift. He states that as a of Origin, Izayoi is more complete in terms of possessing the gift. Even so, he is shown to have the same resilience and strength as Izayoi's body. An example of this is when he fought Izayoi. The entire city was nearly brought to ruin through Izayoi's punches, but His Highness merely has a bleeding head. Highness was also shown to have recovered from his injuries completely the next day to fight Izayoi again. Origin/Code: Unknown: '''The status of being with spiritual power at the level of the Demon Lords, accompanied by superhuman physical characteristics and a strong resistance to various influences. * '''Superhuman Strength: His Highness possess an incredible strength. He shattered the Winged Dragon's scales that were harder than steel with only one punch and he did hold back. However, If there were four thousand Winged Dragons of that standard, it would really be quite a difficult situation for His Highness to handle. The power from the fist of His Highness also can shatter mountains, rivers and quake the Earth as he punched through Black Rabbit's Sun Armor and Black Rabbit was sent flying at the speed of Third Cosmic Veloctiy. In volume 11, he defeated an army of Angels summoned by Maxwell with ease, even so he said that their teleport ability plus their spiritual powers are very impressive. * Superhuman Speed: In volume 6, he can travel at a speed that would burn the atmosphere itself—the Third Cosmic Velocity when he headed straight into the chest of the Winged Dragons and in volume 7, both His Highness and Izayoi engage in a melee at light speed. * Superhuman stamina: Although His Highness was being hit while in his standing position - on the back of his head, his chest, and his flank but his body was still intact and for him to remain conscious. * Invulnerability: '''Thanks to his "Avatara", His Highness possess an impenetrable skin.In volume 6, Black Rabbit thrown the Spear of Indra at him but it had been merely bounced off. * '''Regeneration: '''Although His Highness was injured by Izayoi in volume 6, he was still capable of recovering his injuries completely to battle Izayoi in volume 7. * '''Mystic resistance: According to the high level of spiritual forces, His Highness have the ability to resist all kinds of natural and supernatural influences. * Domineering Aura: The aura exuded by His Highness, when he is serious, it creates an illusory feeling that he has grown into many dozens of times,strikes fear even in strong opponent and kill the weaker ones. * Power Granting: '''In volume 11, His Highness used his avatara's power to support Kasukabe Yō so that Yō could block the magic "Farn" from Azi Dahaka. After Yō gained His Highness's power, she could feel something within her body that's moving faster than the speed of light, her sensitivity have largely expanded and there are ten different universes existing simultaneously in her hand. The powers in Yō's body is stated that beyond the existing laws of the universe. * '''Avatara: Supposedly His Highness's "Another Cosmology". It is a part of the soul of Highness. This Gift is almost never disclosed, it is known only that he embodies the concept of inadmissibility of damage or inability to break through defense, basically Highness can not be pierced by anything or get hit. Black Rabbit stated that his Gift revolves around the concept of being "Impenetrable". Trivia *It is hinted that he is three years old. *It is said that His Highness recieved his Gift of Origin as a reward for defeating Avalon. *Highness is revealed to be an Avatara, or Avatar. Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 057.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 078.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 241.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v07 001b.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Side Characters Category:Ouroboros